The Beauty of Them
by DetrimentalSunshine
Summary: Yuugi, Ryou, Jou,and Malik are dancers/musicians. When they perform near the palace, what happens? YMxYYxPA JouxSeth RBxYBxTKB MalikxMarik. Anceint Egypt times. yeah.
1. Chapter 1

D.S.: Yes. Another story. But this idea just won't leave me alone and it needs to be written. I really like this one though, cause it takes place in ancient Egypt! Yay! Yeah. Everything should be pretty obvious… well not really.

I'm currently going through the 'Ryou' stage. He's just so cute and fluffy and British. I want one ToT. Oh well.

I've also been watching the Yugioh abridged series on you tube…. Its fucking amazing. :D. So yeah.

J.S.S: WE'RE HELPING WRITE THIS ONE TOO! Sorta, anyway. We're sending our D.S.: here fun little ideas to keep this one progressing. She doesn't own anything.

* * *

The Beauty of Them

Prologue

"General Marik. Wake the fuck up!" A tan, white haired man shouted after he had kicked open a flimsy wooden door.

"Akefia, shut the fuck up," Said general growled, chucking his silk pillow at the tan man.

"Marik, he's right. We have a mission today," Another white haired man though with pale skin said, stepping into the room through the now broken door.

"What is it Bakura?" Marik growled before sitting up and running a tan hand through his pristine blonde hair which stuck out in all directions uncontrollably.

"Pharaoh wants us to go into the village and get more silk and fruit, that lazy jackass," Bakura replied with a sneer.

"Figures," Marik groaned before getting up and straightening out his black leather shirt and pants. He grabbed his red cloak from a nearby chair and slipped on his leather boots. "Let's get this finished. I'm still tired,"

"Awww. And here I was hoping for a spar after words. All of us. Fight till you can't no more? Like the old times," Akefia smirked, and ruffled the two shorter boys hair. He was dressed in his usual red shirt, open to reveal his tan muscled chest, and his black leather pants with a giant golden sash.

"I'm interested," Bakura replied, cracking his knuckles. "I could use the exercise," He wore a blue cotton shirt and the same black leather pants. The leather was uniform for the three. They wore it even during the war when they were all against each other. Thank god that's over.

Marik just grunted and soon the three found themselves in a huge village.

"I'll get the fruit! You two whitey's can get the silk. Let's meet by the stage," Marik sighed before walking off. The two 'whitey's' shrugged and began wandering around for the nearest silk store. Anything red, black, purple, blue, or gold would be nice. Maybe some black leather.

By the time they had finished their errand, it was getting close to night and they had finally met by the stage when a performance was going on. It wasn't very good. Some brunet was playing some strange instrument, and he wasn't very good at it. People eventually made him get off the stage. Then the lights dimmed, and the three were confused, yet interested. A blonde boy walked on stage cloaked in a green silk cloak. He was holding a sitar. A very famous instrument in Egypt. He then cleared his throat before speaking.

"Hi, there." He had a strange accent. "Our group. The Elementals, are going to play a song and dance for you guys tonight. We hope you enjoy" He said, before backing into a corner of the stage then starting to play a melody on his sitar. He wasn't half bad. In fact, he was very good. Then a flute started playing somewhere off stage.

Then a boy cloaked in purple cloth twirled onto the stage. He was short. Very short. He was dancing very gracefully. The minute he stepped onto the stage, the three were shocked.

"Yami? Or is that Atemu?" Marik asked.

"Neither. He is shorter and his eyes are purple. I'm interested now," Bakura replied, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

This time a boy with white hair twirled onto the stage, his fingers gracefully slipping over the holes in his flute. He was cloaked in a dark blue with a white sash. Now Bakura was shocked.

"He looks just like us, brother!" Akefia gasped, eyeing the pale, brown eyed beauty dancing and twirling before them, all the while playing his flute perfectly.

Now the last person of their group joined them on the stage. His blonde hair and tan skin joining the two pale boys in harmonious dance. They looked so graceful.

"Marik?" Akefia asked, looking towards their blonde friend who looked a little amused.

"I think we should invite them to the palace to perform for the Pharaoh," Marik smirked before the three nodded in unison and moved closer to the stage. They let the music and the dancing entrance them. The lighting for the stage made the young boys look like pale gods. It was a while before they finished, and the entire crowd broke into cheering. The three stepped onto the stage.

"Beautiful dancers," Akefia addressed the four now congratulating each other. The four snapped their heads to his direction before bowing. So they knew who they were. Akefia chuckled. "Stand, don't worry. You're not in trouble," Yet anyway.

The four stood straight again. The two blondes looked bored. The other two looked a little nervous.

"We want you to perform in the Pharaoh's palace," Oh yes. Their faces nearly made the three drop to the ground laughing.

* * *

D.S: Longest Prologue yet. I hoped you guys liked it! I'll be updating Whoever said life was fair tomorrow. It's on my laptop. Not my home comp like this story. :D. Read and Review. Please. And J.S.S. will send you digital cookies!

J.S.S: If you don't eat them first.


	2. Chapter 2

_D.S.: WOOT ANOTHER UPDATE!!!! Yay! Right? This is the second installment of The Beauty of Them. During this chapter the POV changes a lot. I don't actually make it very clear. So, use clues. K? Read and Review please!_

_J.S.S.: Or we'll kill you! And make you suffer many other various pains. S squared will send you all the sexts he has. (second s, and sex texts.) they are torturous. _

* * *

_The Beauty of Them_

_Chapter One_

_We're not that good!' Yuugi and I said at the same blushing. Jou and Malik grinned and chuckled._

"_Oh, hell yes we are," Malik replied, letting out a some-what-sinister-chuckle._

"_But…" Yuugi tried to make up something, an excuse, but couldn't and looked to me for help. I lowered my head, and he sighed. "Fine," Yuugi gave in. _

"_Alright!" One of the white haired men said, clapping his hands together. He was the tanner of the two white haired men, and maybe the same as the blonde. How strange how those two white haired people looked just like me, and how the blonde looked like Malik. _

"_Well then. Let's go. first though we need some names," The blonde one said, making his way to Malik and using one of his fingers to tip his chin up. Malik sneered and batted the hand away. He then cleared his voice. _

"_I am Malik. The other blonde one is Jou. The short one is Yuugi, and the white haired one is Ryou," Malik smirked. He's the most devious person I've ever had the semi-pleasure of meeting. _

"_All right then. Malik, Jou, Yuugi, and Ryou. Let's be off," The blonde one said, turning around and starting to make his ay to a brown camel. _

"_Wait. We need t get our other stuff from the back stage," I mindlessly babbled. Then realizing I had spoken out of turn, I clapped my hands over my mouth and lowered my head. Why do I always make mistakes?_

"_Oh," One of them said. "Alright! We'll wait here then," With that, Yuugi grabbed some of my cloak, dragged me to the back stage, and soon I had strapped my flute case (with the flute inside of it of course) onto my back. Malik had grabbed the leather strap that tied to each end of his drums/ bongos. He carried them over his shoulder. Jou had strapped his sitar behind his back and Yuugi has picked up a small sack with our rations. He didn't have an instrument. Then we were once again in the presence of the three. _

"_We figure you'll need some names to address us by," One of the said. I peered up through my bangs whilst they introduced themselves. "I am Marik. The tan 'whitey' is Akefia. The other 'whitey' is Bakura," After the short introductions we were wander around in he desert, cargo strapped to one of them camels. _

_~**~_

_Ryou… Such a strange name. He has an interesting accent, too. I've only encountered one other person with such a strange accent, but I don't remember what he had called himself. How strange. I think I'll take up the honor of finding out more about the strange albino. Besides… how could anyone not talk to the great once-thief-king-Bakura?! Now turned general, but that's not the point. _

_Slowly I made my way to my innocent-look-alike. He was traveling behind his friends a few steps while they talked animatedly with each other and Marik and Bakura. He's quite the quiet one, isn't he? "Hello," I said as politely as I could, slinging my arm over his shoulder and pulling him closer to me. He immediately tensed up and lowered his head. Why does_ he do that?!?! I mean, there's no reason to be that shy at all!

"H-hel-hello," He timidly replied. He's just so adorable!… er. I mean. He's so childish. Yeah. The Akefia doesn't use words like adorable or… cute…

"No need to be shy now! So, tell me. How'd you all meet?" He stiffened even more at this question. What he do? Kill someone? So timid!

~**~

Immediately after that question was launched, I knew something bad was going to happen. I could already tell Ryou was frozen. He's told us a bit of his past, but it's gruesome. Like my own. But for the beginning, I guess it was pretty bad for all four of us.

"That isn't something we talk about," Malik whispered stiffly. Even he knew that that very question was taboo amongst us.

"We want to know. And being of higher rank that you, that gives you no choice but to tell us," Marik replied sharply. I could see he wasn't used to being denied.

"W-we met on a small oasis," I was shocked. Ryou? Willing to tell his past to strangers? That was either a very good thing, or a very bad thing.

"I was first. I was owned by a man so cruel. Do you wish to see my back as proof? I couldn't stand the abuse, so I snuck out on one of his trips and found the oasis. I do not remember anything besides that," Malik started, knowing that if Ryou was okay with the topic, then it was alright.

"I came next" Jou picked up from where Malik had left off. "My older brother and I were abused by our father. I'm riddled with scars as well. I left after I had assumed he had killed my brother when he didn't come home for three days after he had done something to piss my dad off. Worthless drunk,"

"Then came myself," It was my turn. "My grandfather was murdered in the night, and since my parents were already dead or something like that, I was given to a man whom I hope burns in the deepest pits of hell. I was his little guinea pig. I'm thankful to still just be alive," Just thinking about it made a shiver of fear run up my spine. "I was thrown in the middle of the desert after he was finished with me and left me for dead. I somehow managed to find the oasis where Malik and Jou took care of me,"

"_I was last," Ryou started, his voice quiet with his strange accent even he couldn't name. "I never knew my family. I grew up as a slave for a man known as Gozobaru-" Ryou was cut off when Marik let out a fierce growl. _

"_Never mention his name again!" _

"_Why?" Jou asked. We all wanted to know. _

"_That monster killed the Pharaoh's father and his entire court. He left before anyone could catch him and before he could kill anyone else, he took the high priests two younger brothers and left,"_

"_Are you talking about Seto and Mokuba?" Ryou asked, his voice louder, a smile on his face. Who were they?_

"_Yes!"_

"_Don't worry. They're fine. I was raped, beaten, whipped, and thrown in the oasis lake tied to a bunch of stones because I saved them. I let them free. I remember where they said they were going to go so they could get money and travel then back to their home. They told me to visit. They never said where they lived or that they were royalty. I couldn't let Mokuba, such a young boy die in that man's hands. He of course needed his big brother. I felt it was worth my life for two," Ryou looked so happy and peaceful while saying this. Why hasn't he brought it up before?_

"_Ryou? Why haven't you talked about it before?" Malik read my mind and asked for me. _

"_The information wouldn't have been useful in anyway, so I didn't bring it up. Sorry," He bashfully rubbed his neck. That was a good point. _

_The three looked shocked. This was before Bakura took another step forward. When had we halted? "Please. Do you remember the name of the town he should still be in?"_

"_Yes. He said they would go to the closest place available. That it was the village under the rule f Ryugi Otogi. I wondered how he knew his way around. I do hope they are okay,"_

"_That actually isn't far from here… we should bring them as well. Everyone would be ecstatic to see the two,"_

"_Ten coins Seth'll start crying," Akefia immediately challenged. _

"_You're on!" And the betting commenced. What a strange, yet great day. _

"_So, we're going to get the brothers the return home," Marik shouted and we were once again moving in a slightly more northern direction than before. I'm a little excited. _

* * *

_D.S.: Hoped you guys liked it. The next one will be lnger, gaurenteed. And yes. I'm going to include as many of the characters as I can manage. This does include Ryugi (Duke). Cause it'll be funny. So yeah. Review now!  
_

_J.S.S: hun. That was barely longer than the prologue. _

_D.S.: It was longer when written. But yeah. I suppose so. The next one will be long though, cause they're traveling and then finding the missing Kaiba brothers. YAY! and ya'll better not be pretedning to think that Jou's brother is dead. He's alive. his name is Jono XD. I'm trying to get everyone in here, cause yeah. So don't bother.  
_


	3. Chapter 3

D.S.: SO. Hia. This is the third installment of The Beauty of Them. I do hope you enjoy. But unfortunately. J.S.S. have very important things to say and want me to shut up. Thank you all for reviewing. I started squealing out loud in my English class and my teacher thought I was going insane (not that I already am or anything). Errrr. And for the person who said I was a good writer and not deny it, thanks. But I'm still denying it. It's a habit. :D

J.S.S: Hello again! Seriously. Don't expect D.S. here to update very much. Huge tests are coming up in a week for the four of us. It might take her a week to re-start her head. We have FIVE cram sessions planned as it is. She won't have much time to write.

D.S.: So this might be the last thing I have up for a while. I'm sorry about that, but that's kind of a good thing because this one is going to be great! This is the chapter where they find the missing Kaiba brothers! YAY!

J.S.S: J has become obsessed with Seto… S squared and D.S. are trying to get her to like yaoi. She's still trying to get Tea (or Teana) in here somewhere.

D.S.: Tea is a skank. AS is her ancestry but I can deal with Teana. So I'm thinking about putting her in here somewhere just cause I can. But Tea stays dead and out of this one. I wouldn't be able to write a friendship speech. Eck. Read and Review!

The Beauty of Them

Chapter Two

~Ryou POV~

It took us three days before we came to a small town resting under a huge cliff-side's shadow. That's really a smart idea. I'm really excited. I hope Seto and Mokuba are alright. It's going to take me while to get used to addressing them as royalty. I hope they don't mind if I mess up a bit.

As soon as we came to the drinking hole for the camels, I pulled my flute from its hold and started to walk to the center of the village.

"Ryou? Where are you going?" Yuugi called out behind me. I turned around a smiled.

"I'll only be a few minutes. Then we can leave again. It won't take me long to find them," Or for them to find me. I did find out about my musical genius while still a slave. We created a tune for me to play. Then they would come. If this is the right place, then I have nothing to worry about.

Once there were a lot of people around, I started playing the soft melody. I would walk through the entire town if I had to. I will find them and get them home. Even though Seto is older than me by four years, I still feel like an older brother to him. He used to call me his Little Big Brother. The thought itself made me play louder.

As soon as I reached the center of the town, or at least what I thought it was, I was tackled to the ground. I shouted. Of course. You would, too.

"Ryou!? You're alive? You're safe? Or am I dreaming? Or having a nightmare?" Mokuba started shaking me. I couldn't stop myself from little a few giggles escape.

"Yes, Mokie. I'm alive. Safe. You're not dreaming or having a nightmare. Where's your older brother? I got a surprise for you two," I told the now beaming black-haired boy. He smiled, hugged me real quickly; to which I hugged back, and then got off me so I could stand up. He immediately grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards some random direction.

"Big brother will be really glad to see you!" Mokuba talked while we were walking towards one of the farthest tents.

"Mokie?" I asked. I wondered if they had anything, or would need time to pack anything up.

"Yuppers?"

"How's the money thing going? And how long would it take you to pack now, If I said I had a way of getting you two home?" I asked, making it seem hypothetical.

"We don't' have much. So, it would take us a few minutes really. Seto says we'll need to stay for another year until we have enough. Why?"

"It wasn't a hypothetical question Mokie," I was smiling. I was counting the seconds it would take until he realized what I had just said. Three… two…

"YOU'RE SERIOUS?" Ouch. I laughed as I was once again glomped by the little black-haired boy. "How? How? How? How? How?"

"A very good turn in luck," I said. He then hurried me to the tent and burst in.

"SETO!" Mokuba shouted in joy as he leaped through the tent opening and glomped the brunette who was folding their beds. "GUESS WHAT? RYOU! RYOU'S OKAY! HE FOUND US TRANSPORT TO HOME!" At this the burnet whirled around and faced me.

"H-hello," I quietly mustered. I was really happy. I was having trouble breathing. They looked healthier than the time I let set them free. Seto was fit, and not just skin and bones. As was Mokuba. I smiled.

Seto rushed me then and pulled me into a swooping hug. I laughed again. "Hurry and pack up. I'm not sure how long they'll wait before they get agitated and come looking for us, get lost, and then we'd be stuck trying to find them,"

"Who?" Seto asked, turning to throw a few of the things in their tent into a bag.

"You'll see. Don't worry. I guess…. I guess they're nice," With this, they looked at me shocked. "No! No. Don't worry they aren't slavers. Trust me, you'll be more than happy. They aren't bad people. Then I can introduce you to Yuugi, and Malik, and Jou. They're traveling with us, too. They're my new group. We're all really good with instruments," I smiled. They smiled and continued packing up. It took them a few more minutes after that. "You all done?" I asked when they tugged firmly on their sacks. They nodded.

"Yeah," Seto said, taking hold of Mokuba's hand. We exited the tent, and we walked to the water hole. I saw Mokuba talking to Seto. I looked up ahead where we had left the camels. Jou, Yuugi, and Malik were stand in front of the other three, hiding their view, but looking closely made them slightly visible as they were taller. Jou was picking a fight with Malik. As usual. Laughing to myself I picked up a rock from the ground, ignoring the questioning gazes of the now paying attention brothers and chucked the rock, successfully hitting Jou on the back of his head.

He shrieked and fell to the ground. Yuugi, Malik, and the other three started laughing.

"I GOT THEM!" I yelled happily. Then they're laughing stopped and the three royalty burst through my three friends and tackled the brothers.

"Priest Seto. Apprentice Mokuba!" Akefia tackled them to the ground. Seto and Mokuba were shocked, exchanging looks from their three friends and I.

"I said they weren't bad," I giggled. They looked even more happy now than before. "Now come on. It's time for you guys to get home," I smiled.

~**~

"R-Ryou? How?" Seto asked after receiving check ups and hugs from his three lost companion.

"My three friends and I were performing. We look a lot like them and they liked our performance, they wanted us to perform for the Pharaoh. Then they asked about our past. I brought up the name of… well, you know who. And it lead us here," Ryou explained.

He was once again glomped by Mokuba who was crying from all the joy.

"Wow. The short one looks a lot like Yami and Atemu," Seto said, pointing to Yuugi. Yuugi bowed as did Malik and Jou. They looked shocked at this.

"Yuugi," Yuugi said introducing himself.

"Malik," Malik was next.

"Jou," Jou finished. Malik chuckled darkly to himself before reaching behind Jou's knee and tickling him. Jou's leg twitch and he fell flat on his face. You could hear him growl something before he tackled Malik to the ground and they were once again fighting. Jou loudly insulting, while Malik calmly, sarcastically remarked on everything Jou said.

"Uh… are they?"

"Always like this. Yeah. They normally don't actually hurt each other though, so we don't worry unless they bring out their swords," Yuugi said, nonchalantly.

"You guys have swords?" Bakura asked, incredulous. The four of us nodded.

"Malik and Jou taught us," Ryou said before walking over to his flute case and slipping a thin katana-like sword from a secret compartment. "I kind of want to spar now. Who's interested?"

"OH HELL YES!" Malik yelled before pulling out two daggers. Jou pulled another katana-like sword from his sitar case while Yuugi just sat down on the ground and watched the three go at their fighting without a care in the world.

"What about you?" Mokuba asked as he sat down next to them.

"I'm a klutz in battle," Yuugi replied. "Besides. Someone has to be their to heal those idiots,"

"You know healing?" Seto asked, sitting on his other side. Yuugi nodded and smiled.

"One of the other people who shared my fate taught me how. It kept me alive. I'm still thanking her every night. I hope she's okay,"

"Were you in love with her?" Mokuba asked. Yuugi shook his head.

"No. She's was the first friend I had. She was like a mother to me," He smiled thinking of his companion.

"Well, don't worry. She's probably fine. Be thankful you can remember someone. I know I have a sister, but I don't know her name. Just her looks," Malik panted, sitting down in front of Yuugi as did Ryou and Jou. Ryou had a slash mark on his cheek while Jou had one on his arm. Malik had a cut on his stomach and his forehead. Yuugi sighed.

"Alright. Hold still," He then began healing them, starting with Malik. This green glow emitted from his finger tips and the wounds quickly sealed themselves up. Seto, Mokuba, Marik, Bakura, and Akefia looked to each other in shock before they smirked and shook their heads. This went unseen.

"Let's rest here for the night. Then we leave bright in the morning. The Pharaoh is going to pissed when we get there. But then again. He might also freak the hell out. Then he'll be really happy!" Akefia burst out into laughter. "This is going to be fun,"

With that said everyone started working on creating a little camp for themselves. It soon fell to night time where everyone was falling asleep. The only person still up was Jou.

The blonde boy was finishing putting the small camp fire out. After that, he laid down on his back in the sand and looked at the stars, pulling on the handle of his katana which he had kept out. He sighed, and cast a glance over his shoulder. Akefia was sprawled over Ryou, who looked some-what comfortable. Ryou always did sleep heavily, and not much could wake him. Making up for lost time, Jou guessed. Then he grimaced. Akefia was supposed to watch camp for the first shift. Oh well. Jou could do both Akefia's and his own, since he was second watch anyway.

Not like he slept much.

D.S.: YEAH! Alright, so right now Ryou's kind of the main character… well, that wasn't on purpose, it just sorta happened, but it'll change soon. Soon it'll probably be going back and forth between Jou, Yuugi, and Ryou. Malik, too now that I think about it. :D Hope you enjoyed. Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

D.S.: So. I have managed to get one more chapter in for this. Ya'll should be really proud of me. I am. Thanks to all my reviewers and alerters and favoriters. You made my day. Again. So thanks. A lot.

J.S.S.: S got a boyfriend!

D.S.: Yes. S one got a boyfriend. I hate him. But I won't say anything. I have ANOTHER story idea. I hope it goes away soon. I really do. It's a non-con kind a thing. I HATE NON-CON! Please read and review.

The Beauty of Them

Chapter Three

~Seto POV~

Why is that strange blonde boy still awake. I wonder why? It isn't his time for his shift… I looked towards Akefia, and noticed him asleep. Idiot. Well that explains things. So, having no choice, and actually a tid-bit afraid that the blonde had fallen asleep and we were going to be attacked at any moment, I sneakily made my way to him.

"You're very loud, Preist Seto," Jou said suddenly, scaring me and making me jump. After I had controlled my heart pace, I lowered my head and walked to him, no longer trying to be sneaky. Damn. He made me look stupid. "Any reason as to why you're be awake?" He asked. He sounded really tired.

"Woke up without reason," I replied. I casually sat down next to him. I think he needs someone to talk to. He seems a bit… lonely? He grunted softly, his eyes still transfixed and flickering from left to right. "I-," I was cut off with a loud shushing noise. No one shushes me. No one! (D.S.: Insert epic Kaiba roar here) I tried to talk again, but he shushed me again and moved to a kneeling position. He slowly started moving out into the night. A flame was flickering off in the distance. He then turned to me and beckoned to me to wake up Akefia. I shook him quickly, and quietly, clamping my hand over his mouth when he woke up. He glared at me.

I put a finger to my mouth and told him to watch the camp. Then I started following Jou, who was sneaking his way to the flame in the distance. When we came to a slope that sheltered the small camp, it was then that I realized there was only one person there. I heard Jou gasp quietly to himself before springing to his feet. I was surprised. IDIOT! YOU DON'T DO THAT! I was tempted to yell.

I saw him running towards a darker blonde haired man, yet oddly, the two had many things familiar with each other. Their hair was the same, the way they held themselves was the same, and even the way they walked looked the same. Were they related? I watched as Jou pulled his sword free from it's sheath. He always kept it out of it's case now, saying he didn't like being vulnerable at night. Smart. I watched as the other man turned around, his own sword brandished and the two struck each other. Jou looked happier than I have seen of him yet. Maybe they are related. Then, at the same time, they both dropped their swords and pulled each other into an embrace. I think they are brothers. Right?

~**~

I started crying about the moment our swords clashed, my goofy grin stretched across my face. The look on his face. He was first angry, then shock, and then joy filtered onto his face. God, that idiot. Scaring me like that. Then he pulled me into the brotherly arms that I had missed for three years now. Thank god.

"Thank Ra you're alive," He whispered first. Then my anger kicked in and I regretfully pulled out of our hug and smacked on the back of the head.

"Jerk! I thought you were dead! And are you insane? Traveling on your own the desert?" This was about the time Seto walked up behind me. He tapped me on the shoulder.

"Who is this?"

"This? This is my big brother Jono! He ain't dead!" I was now even more happy. What is with this strange turn in good luck? Oh well!

"Jou? Who is this? He looks like royalty," I bashfully rubbed the back of my neck at this.

"He is…" I whispered quietly.

"Oh! So you're a bodyguard for royalty, too? So am I. I wonder if he's awake? Heba! (HELL YES BIATCHES! HEBA ISH HERE!) Heba! You might know this guy!" Then a rustling was heard and I quickly glanced behind me. Seto was frozen stiff as a rock. I wonder why?

Then a very short person stepped out of the small make-shift tent. And He looked just like Yuugi. .Hell? Doppelgangers to the maximum. Then I was a blur of brown and dark blue flash by me before Seto was by Heba's side looking him over. This Heba, was shocked.

"Seto?" He asked quietly. Awwww! He even sounds like Yuugi!

"Yes, Heba," Seto quietly replied. Were they… lovers? For some strange reason this thought made me jealous. For a second. Then that was gone.

"Jono! You and Heba should come with us the the rest of the group! If Seto knows him, than the others will! We're all going to the Palace. I know that's where you're going, if he's royalty," I said and Jono casted a glance to Heba. Heba looked back before timidly asking.

"Who else is with you?" I turned to Seto and he nodded.

"Mokuba, me, Marik, Bakura, and Akefia," With this, Heba nodded and they quickly packed their camp up. I sprinted ahead, telling them I'd wake everyone up. They nodded. I was soon at the camp. Kicking awake the three semi-royalty and gently shaking Mokuba to wake him up. Then I woke my three friends.

"What the hell is going on? You better not have lost Seto!" Bakura growled. I shook my head furiously before I pointed over from the direction I came from. We all saw a small little flame in the distance, it was moving. They looked at me and then Yuugi and Ryou squealed while Malik just looked confused.

"Jou! Is it him?" Yuugi and Ryou asked, rolling on the balls of their feet. I just nodded dumbly, still smiling brightly.

"And someone extra. I'm not sure about his story though, but something tells me you'll like what's about to happen," I then sat down. Soon Heba was running through our camp, throwing little handfuls of dirt at Seto and Jono, who just smiled deftly. What just happened.

"Heba?" I heard Marik ask. Then a little squeal was heard and that signaled Heba being tackled by three very big men, compared to him.

"You're talking now. Heba, you're apparently dead," Bakura said bluntly after everyone had sat in a circle around the fire. Yuugi and Heba sat next to each other. If it weren't for their skin color, you wouldn't be able to tell them apart.

"Alright. So the day my caravan and I were traveling, the giant bird that burnt it down had kidnapped me before he could do any real damage. Then, whilst the bird was away, Jono had inhabited his cave, his home. He was awake when he saw the bird fly in and hid. Slaying the beast in his sleep and rescuing me. Do you think Atem still wants me? Do you think he'll be able to still love me?" he turned to Seto and the other royalty.

He and the pharaoh were lovers? Woah. Weird.

"Of course he will. We'll be there by the new moon if we hurry." Seto replied. This was great. The new moon was in a few days. Heba decided to talk again. Cheery boy.

"Why are you here, Seto? Mokuba?" Then the horrible silence once again came to place in our peaceful little group. Ryou spoke up again, telling his quick version of their lives and why they were here.

"So..." Heba started, looking from Ryou to Seto and Mokuba. "You guys are presumed dead, too?" He recieved a nod. Then he nodded.

"Jono. Tell me what happened," I asked my brother, who was sitting next to me, polishing his sword.

"In simple, that man nearly beat me to death and threw me out in the desert to fend for myself. I was lucky to stumble across a small oasis and fixed myself there. Then I went back, and while he was gone, searched for you to no advail and then took a few of my things, hoping you had run away. I'm glad I was right," Jono smiled before stretching. "Time for bed!" He yawned and just fell back into the sand, falling asleep instantly. Akefia grumbled before going tt he spot where he wouold stay watch, saying that mine was already ver and he might as well do something useful. The rest of us laughed before falling asleep.

D.S.: I FINISHED! WOOT! CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! Why? Cause it's the epic reunion. I love reunions. I also love the epic not-so-detailed (cause I fail) dance that the four do. Ya see. The group wants to keep Seto, Mokuba, and Heba a surprise. So yeah. I love surprises too!

J.S.S: We think that this story might be… twenty chapters long? Maybe…. Okay never mind. Ten. Ten chapters at least.

D.S.: Well, then give me more ideas! I got up till like chapter six ready in my mind! (all I have to do is type them) But after that… ohhhhh. Never mind. I have an idea. And I'll tell you later. You readers, will find out later! Hope you loves this chapter and reviewed! Please! J is mad at me cause I wasn't studying during one of our cram sessions and typed this up. But I was just so excited! EHHHHH! (fangirl scream of death) Anzu is going to be in this story…. But not in a good way. At all. So yeah. Loves you alls!


	5. Chapter 5

**D.S.: **WOOT NOTHER CHAPTER! Seriously. All these ideas just won't leave me the hells alone.

J.S.S.: Expect this chapter to be long and maybe even a little sappy.

D.S.: A little? A little? You call…. No… must… not say it. Can't spoil chapter. F*** YOU!

J.S.S.: You would, too.

D.S.: WOULD NOT! On with the story so you guys won't see me brutally murder these deuce bags.

The Beauty of Them

Chapter Four

~Yuugi POV~

Heba is really a lot like me. We talk a lot while walking. Everyone is so excited. This should be the last day of travel. Seto says we actually only have about a few hours left. Bakura took off ahead of us to tell the Pharaoh news of our coming. Heba talks about him a lot. And his little brother, Yami. Yami is a year younger than Atem. They both seem really nice.

Seto and Mokuba talk about their older brother Seth a lot, too. He seems nice. They get along really well with Jou and Jono. For some odd reason, Jou has earned himself the nickname of Puppy and mutt from Seto. I think Seto likes Jou. Hee hee. They'd be cute together. Jono's really protective over Heba. Marik and Malik are always making bets. They have three based on our arrival at the palace. One is the one if Seth will cry or not. Another is if Atem will confuse me for Heba. Heba was against it knowing Atem wouldn't mix him up with anyone. I'm not to sure about that though. He might. Then another is if Atem will cry. Which even Heba bet on. It was funny.

Marik and Akefia were now practically twitching in pure mockery. They're excited, too. They just won't show it. Akefia keeps… flirting? Yeah, flirting, with Ryou. Ryou's getting used to them, slowly. He's really shy.

"Guys! I see the palace! It's just a bit ahead!" Marik suddenly shouted out. Everyone including Heba, Seto, and Mokuba (besides Marik, and Akefia) wrapped dark brown shrouds to hide our faces and hair. Yuugi had taught Heba how to dance, whilst Mokuba and Seto just played back round instruments. Quickly, we made our way to the palace, and we were surprised to see Bakura, and two people who looked like Yuugi and Heba (except slightly different) and one person who looked a lot like Seto waiting for us at the palace gates.

Marik and Akefia grinned and then stepped upfront and bowed. "Hello, Pharaoh and company. Bakura told you we brought entertainment, right?" Akefia asked, looking smug. The tan Heba-look alike nodded.

"Well, come inside, let us see this dance," He said, before we followed him into the palace. It was huge, and there was a small town in it. Then we headed for one of the larger buildings in the stones walls and when we walked inside, I had to hold my breath. It was so beautiful inside! Golden walls, and heavy dark purple, red, and blue drapery. The stage was magnificent! We were told to go to the stage and make ourselves ready.

Once everything was set up, the original four of our group exchanged glances. Since we had practiced on the way here, and knew we were performing for a very special audience, we had something else planned. We haven't tried it yet, but we think it'll be cool. Heba and Yuugi were the main dancers, Malik and I come in as back round dancers, and Jou, Jono, Seto, and Mokuba play instruments. Before we started though, Yuugi walked to the front of the stage and bowed.

"Thank you for have us perform for you today, Pharaoh and company. We weren't able to practice much on this dance, but we hope it's acceptable," He bowed again, and then Yuugi and Heba walked to one side of the stage. Heba was on the left, and Yuugi was on the right.

Jou and Jono started playing their sitars in a well matched harmony. For a few minutes, it was just them playing, then Seto started playing the bongos, and Mokuba started playing this chime-like instrument. I had my flute ready, because I'd be needing it, and Malik had his other pair of bongos strapped around his neck. We joined in with the tune as well. Then Yuugi and Heba spun out.

Backstage we had changed into different, brightly colored cloaks that hid our faces and hair, but flowed beautifully with our movements. Heba was wearing a bright purple cloak, and Yuugi was wearing a bright red cloak. Jono was wearing a dark green, and Jou a bright green. I myself was wearing a bright blue cloak, Seto was wearing a darker blue, Mokuba had an orange one, and Malik had his yellow one. It would be a flurry of colors.

Yuugi and Heba moved well, and swayed beautifully the music. Then Malik's and mine cue came on and we were dancing as well in the background. Then, Yuugi, Jou, Malik and I spun our skills, and we watched as the scene unfolded.

What looked like water seeped out from underneath Yuugi as he danced, covering the floor. Vines and other greenery appeared around us from Jou. Swirling flames of orange and blue fire twirled around Malik and I. Then a soft breeze fluttered by.

As we were dancing, a sakura blossom tree bloomed behind Yuugi and Heba, and with a strong enough gust of wind, it blew the petals all around Heba as he took main stage, and the wind also slipped his hood down. No one else besides the audience knew what was going on. They were to absorbed in the music and the dancing. The audience though, was captivated, and shocked. After a few more minutes our song and dance ended when all the four elements (if you hadn't caught one, Water, Earth, Fire and Wind.) combined to make a beautiful light above us, and once the light faded away, it looked like nothing had happened on the stage at all. Wonderful, absolutely stunning.

(ThirdpersonPOV)

Heba, Seto, and Mokuba took to the front stage after we had all bowed. Heba just didn't know he was already unmasked, and simply thought that the stunned faces were just because of the dance. "And now time for the finale!" He shouted gleefully. Mokuba pulled on Heba's cloak and whispered into his ear. Then Heba rounded on his new found friends.

"Why didn't anyone tell me my hood had fallen down?" He asked, looking slightly flushed, they gave a chuckle at that. And then they saw him – or didn't see him – get tackled so fast that everything was a blur. The Heba-look alike had Heba pinned underneath him, and was gazing at him intently. "Atemu…" Heba whispered softly, moving himself a little so he could give his captor (his extremely shocked captor) a chaste kiss on the lips. Atemu… the Pharaoh. Oh. So then the other one must be Yami. Then the Seto look alike is Seth.

"H-heba? But you were dead, and your parents and – and," The Pharaoh had choked on his own words as he started crying. Heba looked at him and smiled, wiping his tears away with his thumbs.

"I'm not dead. I have Jono to thank for that. You can meet him in a moment. We have other surprises. Oh, and you just made me win a bet with Bakura, against Akefia, and Marik. Thanks," Heba gave his lover another chaste kiss. Mokuba looked up to Seto again.

"Can I please?" He whined. Seto nodded. Seth was still so stunned by all that was happening, that he didn't know it until Mokuba had fully tackled him and knocked him to the ground. He let out a surprised gasp. "Seth!" Mokuba cried happily, strangling his oldest brother. Seth gasped, and Mokuba pulled his hood down. Seto walked up to them to and lifted Mokuba off his shocked older brother and onto his shoulders, helping Seth up. Then Seto pulled him into a hug as well.

"Seto? Mokuba? How did you escape from… him?" Seth asked, tears leaking through his hold.

"Ryou helped us! Come on Ryou! Introduce yourself. Well, actually, you should all introduce yourselves!" Mokuba said happily, climbing from Seto's shoulders, to Seth's. Yuugi, Malik, Jou, Jono, and Ryou stood lined up and bowed simultaneously. Then they shook off their hoods.

"I'm Yuugi. The white haired boy is Ryou. The two golden haired boys are Jono and Jou, and they're brothers, and then Malik is the light blonde one. Ryou, Jono you should probably explain your stories now," Jono and Ryou nodded and Jono started first.

"I am Jounoichi Jono, Jono is fine. Uh well, I'll just start off from when I met… Lord? Lord Heba. I made camp in a giant bird of fire's cave. The bird was out pillaging and when I saw it, I hid. I also saw that it had Lord Heba. So, when it slept, I snuck out of my hiding spot and slew it. I have named myself Lord Heba's guardian until he was safe. Which he is now. So, if he dismisses me from my duty, I won't have to many qualms about it," Then he glanced to the white haired boy who looked a little nervous. Ryou stood up as well, and bowed again.

"Just call me Ryou please. I was sold into slavery at the age of five, around ten or eleven years ago. The first and last person who bought me was… uh." It looks like he didn't want to say. Seto and Mokuba spoke up for him.

"He was one of the first slaves of Gozobaru," They growled. Ryou nodded and continued where he left off.

"Yeah, him. When Priest Seto and Apprentice Mokuba came along, I was determined to make sure that they would live. I didn't know they were royalty or anything, but Apprentice Mokuba was so young and I just couldn't let him live through what I had to. And of course, I couldn't bare to separate him from his brother. So, when _he_ was asleep, I picked their locks, a skill I learned during slavery, and freed them in the middle of the desert." He spared them from the rest of the gruesome story. They seemed to accept this. Then The Pharaoh stood up, still cradling his little lover.

"Then we are in debt to you. Will you stay here with us at the palace for awhile? It's the least we can offer," Heba knew that his newfound friends were going to decline.

"Oh no you don't. You guys are staying here a long time. It's too dangerous to be wandering around in the desert. Please, stay here?" He used the infamous innocent eyes, and Mokuba caught on and joined in the act. Like you could say no to that. The group of dancers sighed defeated knowing that even though they didn't get to state their argument, it would have had the same conclusion.

With that, night fell an everyone went to sleep in the palace bedrooms.

J.S.S: We lied. It's not very long, nor sappy. Haha!

D.S.: Next update will be better… Hopefully. :D


	6. Notes and Alerts

D.S.: Alright. So everyone reading my stories, I hate to tell you this, but I have decided to rewrite them all. One by one. And I won't start another story until I finish the one currently being worked on. No matter how much I want to. So guys, you have to vote. Tell me, which of the main two (Whoever said Life was Fair? and The Beauty of Them) should I rewrite first? I'll be putting a poll up, so please, please vote. Or else I'll just pick one myself.

Note: This does not mean any of my stories will be discontinued. I also only have wordpad because on my new laptop (birthday present) we haven't installed Microsoft office works yet, so I don't have any spelling help at all. Everything will take quite a bit longer.

So, yeah. Vote once the poll is up!


End file.
